Têmpera
by Lourd
Summary: Thórin descobrirá que há certas lâminas que não perdem a têmpera tão facilmente. Continuação (um pouco mais alegre) de A Última Lágrima.


Olá, mais uma vez, queridos leitores. Novamente agradeço a todos vocês que partilham comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd_(anões). Esta short fic dedico a Sadie (pois se trata de uma continuação de 'A Última Lágrima' que, como ela comentou, deixou um gostinho de 'quero mais') e a Vindaf Dvergar, que tem sido minha companheira nessa paixão pelo Povo de Durin. E não poderia esquecer de mais uma companheira que, descobri recentemente, me acompanha já há algum tempo e que compartilha também o carinho pelos filhos de _Mahal: _Gilda H (espero que não se incomode em cita-la, Mellon). Também a imagem compartilhada pela Marcela no Tolkiengroup me inspirou bastante! Um grande abraço a todos que vem lendo e/ou comentando meus textos.

* * *

Thorin trabalhava arduamente a fim de recuperar a navalha que lhe fora confiada. Seu povo já não desfrutava dos dias de glória em Erebor. Eram andarilhos em uma terra que cobrava muito e fornecia pouco. Não havia muitos que os acolhessem ou oferecessem trabalhos melhores do que aquele. Todavia, não era o orgulho que ocupava os pensamentos do antigo príncipe naquele momento. Já superara há anos os entraves que sua vaidade pessoal poderia colocar no caminho da sobrevivência de seu povo.

Feito para resistir ao mal, o Povo de Durin buscava pela continuidade de sua linhagem, ainda que, com uma frequência cada vez maior, lhe fosse dito que eram um povo definhante. Os _khazâd _eram incansáveis na luta pela sobrevivência em dias de penúria, tanto quanto obstinados na busca de suas riquezas em tempos de prosperidade. Não havia sol escaldante ou noite fria que lhes dobrasse a vontade.

E Thorin atravessara um dia e uma noite tendo nos ouvidos os gritos de luta da irmã enquanto buscava abafar, com o barulho do martelo que castigava o metal incandescente, os temores que lhe corroíam o peito. A antiga lâmina teimava em não recuperar a têmpera. O sol já despontara no horizonte quando já pela quinta vez fora levada ao fogo e agora recebia os golpe das mãos já ensanguentadas do antigo príncipe. Antes dedicadas ao manejo da espada, suas palmas foram reforjadas pela lida com as ferramentas ancestrais. Todavia, após um dia e uma noite de peleja, mesmo as mãos calejadas do Rei no Exílio teimaram em manchar com seu sangue os instrumentos de trabalho.

Após um último golpe, a navalha não resistiu e trincou partindo-se ao meio e fazendo com que o irmão de Dis atingisse a perna com o martelo. Thorin urrou com a dor da derrota mais do que com a dor física e atirou ao chão as ferramentas com as quais tentava moldar a lâmina tão teimosa quanto seus irmãos de raça.

- Tio Thorin... – chamou o menino, receoso ao presenciar a frustração do pai postiço.

O antigo príncipe olhou surpreso o anãozinho loiro que lhe mirava assustado.

- Suas mãos estão sangrando... – comentou Fili.

O Rei no Exílio fitou as palmas vermelhas do sangue Durin. Sangue que vira tantas vezes derramado nos últimos tempos. Em campos de batalha diversos. Sangue de soldados, mas também de crianças levadas pela fome, pelo frio e por enfermidades advindas da vida difícil que levavam. O antigo príncipe suspirou lembrando-se da irmã. A parteira alertara que Dis, desde o princípio das dores, sangrava mais do que o normal. A velha anã tentaria salvar-lhe a vida, juntamente com a do pequeno que trazia no ventre, todavia não poderia dar nenhuma garantia. O olhar de Thorin vagou longe diante de tais pensamentos até que a vozinha infantil o trouxe de volta.

- Tio?

O anão mais velho fitou novamente o sobrinho sem conseguir evitar o pensamento de que ambos deveriam, juntos, passar por mais uma perda em tão pouco tempo. Desde o dia anterior começara a conformar o próprio espírito ante o golpe iminente. Talvez fosse melhor preparar também o pequeno herdeiro que lhe fora confiando.

- Temo que a navalha não poderá ser recuperada – disse conhecedor da compreensão que Fili poderia ter de suas palavras – não consegue reaver a antiga têmpera. Já se passaram muitas horas e seu tempo pode ter chegado ao fim.

O menino não parecia disposto a aceitar tão facilmente o significado do enigma por trás da afirmação do tio, embora o houvesse compreendido bem até demais.

- O aço não resistiu? – indagou o pequeno, abaixando-se e tomando entre as mãos as ferramentas e a navalha.

O Rei no Exílio meneou a cabeça em uma negativa, incerto quanto ao entendimento do menino sobre o assunto que tentara abordar.

O pequeno fitou os instrumentos e a lâmina partida. O olhar distante buscando por uma saída para a navalha que parecia condenada.

- Vai desistir, tio?

Thorin mirou o sobrinho. O tom desafiador despertou nele a ira do guerreiro que é afrontado, assim como o orgulho do pai que vê o filho tornar-se adulto.

- Tudo em Arda encontra seu fim, um dia, Fili. Pensei que já houvesse compreendido essa verdade – disse com voz rouca, cônscio da dor que poderia causar ao sobrinho. Se o menino já se julgava grande o suficiente a ponto de lhe desafiar, deveria ser capaz de suportar suas palavras.

- Tudo, exceto a teimosia dos _khazâd_ – respondeu Fili.

O Rei no Exílio percebeu-se surpreso e orgulhoso das palavras do sobrinho. A resposta inesperada fazendo-o refletir. Fili parecia haver amadurecido bem mais do que o antigo príncipe percebera. Pela sobrevivência de seu povo, colocara seu orgulho de lado incontáveis vezes. Por tal feita, não foi tanta a dificuldade que encontrou em passar por cima de sua vaidade e admitir que o pequenino tinha razão. Thorin ajoelhou-se diante de Fili segurando-lhe os ombros e repetindo as sábias palavras.

- Exceto a teimosia dos _khazâd_...

Fili sorriu ante a demonstração de aprovação do tio, a quem honrava e venerava logo abaixo de _Mahal._ O anão loiro voltou o rosto em direção a barraca onde a mãe lutava a fim de trazer ao mundo seu irmãozinho.

- Mamãe já não grita...

Somente graças a observação do sobrinho, Thorin apercebeu-se do silêncio. Um redemoinho de possibilidades passando diante de si.

- Espere aqui, Fili – disse apesar da contrariedade no rosto do pequeno.

O Rei no Exílio correu em direção à precária tenda e deixou que o ar finalmente lhe saísse dos pulmões ao ver a irmã segurando junto a si o pequeno ser. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ou mesmo em toda sua vida, viu-se o antigo príncipe de Erebor sem saber quais palavras pronunciar ou que atitude tomar.

- Pode se aproximar, meu irmão – falou Dis com a voz fraca – ele não cospe fogo – disse usando da pilhéria que começar a ser usada entre seu povo que aprendera a transformar até mesmo o próprio infortúnio em algo útil.

Thorin acercou-se lentamente ajoelhando-se ante o leito da irmã. Não pode evitar o pensamento de quantas vezes mais a vida o faria se ajoelhar. O anão contemplou durante um longo tempo a cena do milagre pelo qual tanto pedira e que agora tinha diante de si. Os olhos masculinos brilharam com as lágrimas que jamais molhariam a face. Não se permitiria chorar.

Ante o silêncio do irmão, Dis lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Quer segurá-lo? – arguiu tirando Thorin de sua contemplação.

- Não posso – respondeu mostrando a palma das mãos – poderia fazer-lhe mal.

Dis se preocupou vendo o estado das mãos do irmão.

- O que lhe causou tais ferimentos, Thorin?

- Uma lâmina teimosa – disse fitando o pequenino nos braços de Dis – e uma criaturinha que teimava em não nascer.

A anã sorriu. Compreensão entre eles já se tornara um hábito. Poucas palavras diziam muito. Thorin sempre se atirava ao trabalho e cuidava em ocupar as mãos quando a mente era torturada por assuntos sobre os quais ele nada poderia fazer. Pois, se houvesse algo a ser feito, ele o faria.

- Pensei que a perderia – disse fitando a irmã – tal qual a lâmina que não consegui retemperar.

- Venho sendo retemperada há anões, meu irmão – disse a princesa passando a mão pelo rosto do mais velho – tão cedo não irei me quebrar.

Thorin balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa. A fortaleza da irmã tornara-se para ele um exemplo inconteste.

- Shiiii, façamos silêncio por um momento que meu pequeno guerreiro precisa se alimentar. Um tempo considerável havia passado até que acriança adormeceu junto ao seio de Dis. Também o sol já se punha no horizonte poupando o Povo de Durin de seu calor abrasador. A lua tomaria seu lugar trazendo o frio tão impiedoso quanto os raios do astro-rei.

Thorin e Dis observavam enlevados a pequena criaturinha que ressonava sem se darem conta de como o tempo havia corrido.

- Mamãe?

A voz infantil atraiu para si a atenção dos irmãos que viram, na entrada da tenda, o pequeno anão loiro a fitá-los com o olhar inseguro.

- Venha conhecer seu irmãozinho – chamou Dis pelo filho mais velho.

Fili se aproximou observando o pequeno ser. Só então o Rei no Exílio percebeu que as mãos do sobrinho não estavam vazias.

- O que é isso? – indagou o tio.

- É a lâmina que o senhor...

O anão loiro não concluiu a frase. Thorin tomou entre as mãos o objeto que lhe roubara o sono.

- Como?

- Eu terminei o que o senhor começou...

Tio e sobrinho miraram-se por um longo tempo antes que as palavras tomassem lugar.

- Certas lâminas, como o Povo de Durin, demoram mais que outras a perder definitivamente a têmpera – completou o menino – basta que teimemos em lhes dar tantas chances quantas sejam necessárias.

- A teimosia dos _khazâd_... – disse o rei fitando a lâmina e a irmã.

O menino assentiu. Thorin sorriu antes de abraçar o sobrinho.

' A eterna e abençoada teimosia dos _khazâd_', refletiu consigo mesmo.


End file.
